Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force
Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force is the second game in the Creepypasta Land series with a release date set in 2015, however Lucas Boato De Souza became troubled by the newly created RPG mechanics, unable to complete the game before its due date and instead released a special demo that covers 3 of the games chapters. The demo and its three chapters take place in the fictional city of Kao and its surrounding environment. This consists of a forest, a castle in which the SCP Foundation headquarters consist and a local pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The player takes control of the prior introduced character and one of the Four Royal Knights, Christopher, who embarks on a mission to investigate the increase in aggressive actions by the Creepypastas, demons and the SCPs. New systems have been implemented, including a title screen, loading screen, a music room and bestiary log, an RPG mechanic that would be used for the later iteration and remake Creepypasta Land MV and numerous secrets throughout the game. Presumably, if the game had been completed, it would have also expanded far beyond Kao, with a teleportation mechanic using runes on the ground to teleport to other lands, and or times. Synopsis A year after the events of Creepypasta Land, Ben and The Protagonist finish playing one of their games as Bloo Dee appears behind them, quickly warning them of demons that have breached his barrier of the town in order to steal the Absolute Holy Power. Bloo Dee sends the two to the Abandoned House just as Jeff the Killer and two demon servants appear behind him, the group engage in battle. Meanwhile within the confines of the SCP Foundation, Christopher is informed by Arthur that King Razorus has ordered a meeting between the Four Royal Knights, with Simon, Yoko and Aron already attending. The King warns the four knights of a demonic presence causing both Demons and Creepypastas alike to go berserk, even affecting the SCPs, two of which, SCP-087 and SCP-173 have already escaped. Secrets Even during the teasers and the trailers for the game, Lucas boasted that there would be several secrets hidden throughout the game. Here is a list of the secrets within the beta of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force: *There are numerous hidden rooms right at the start of the game in Christopher's room: Interact with the wall to the left next to the control panel that allows the player to save their game. This will take the player to a storage room with a picture showing the First Big Atomic War, a piano, a pile of sacks and a pile of boxes. Proceed down to the bottom of the room and interact with the second wall, going two blocks left from the crates. This will lead to a room with various fans, a fence and a dummy room with a locked door that has not yet been expanded upon. Instead, interact with the third wall, directly below where the fence gate is allowing you to enter. This will lead you to a stairwell directly underneath Genocide city, a room with a powerful cross, and another room with Luca, the most powerful entity in the game. *In the holding cells of the SCP headquarters, there is a hidden switch on the wall in SCP-173s room, three blocks left of the treasure chest. Interact with the switch and then proceed to SCP-087s room, where there is a hidden doorway in the wall directly to the left of the treasure chest. This will lead you to a Youtuber room with five yu-gi-oh cards and three characters. *In Kao forest, there is a hidden path in the trees, accessible by interacting with the tree heading left from Kao City, proceed up six blocks and then head left again. This area provides a Mana Potion and a Small potion, and will allow the player to grind against an enemy named Klaus, who will provide a Small Potion, 30 gold and 100 EXP each fight. *In Kao Forest there is a tree with a gap setting it apart from the other trees. Going around it twice will create a portal in the Kao Forest House. Inspecting the portal, the player can explore a small Underground Realm. Talking with the man in the room on the right, they will give them the Flood of Chaos to enter the water in the room on the left. Managing to find their way through the Chaotic Realm, the player is given a fake Game Over and respawns near the save point in the Kao Forest House with the LB Star and LB Fade now in their inventory, items that can spawn and despawn the fourth and hidden playable character OOLBEED. *Within the treasury containing the Mega Buster, Shovel Blade and Lustrous Orb, interacting with the Corn to the left of the Potatoes, proceeding down to the barrels side by side and interacting with the Left and then Right barrel, a treasure chest will spawn with the item known as Jeff's Coat. *To the left of Freddy's Pizzeria, there is a road sign with an exclamation mark on it. Going around it three times will open a portal in the Stage Room of the pizzeria, where the player can enter to obtain Ancient Scriptures, the Legendary Cloak, Legendary Armor, and a Holy Potion. In the same room, the player can interact with the creator of the game in his Creepypasta Dimension form, teasing that he will join the party if they can find all 5 hidden switches, despite there being no dialogue of him joining, party actor information or there being any such switches using a map editor. Trivia *It is ironic to note, that the very cause of Creepypasta Lands fall from fame is because of the Five Nights At Freddy's video game series, despite this, the Freddy's Pizzeria scenario would be recreated in this sequel despite not being a Creepypasta itself. *It is unknown if Lucas abandoned the project after failing to make the full game before the due date or is planning to finish it anytime soon. Hopefully information regarding the titles full release and other projects will be given. *A user named 'PlayStar201' has made his own fan continuation of the game referred to as Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force (Fanmade Continuation). *Looking through the games files, it can be seen that there are numerous characters from the Touhou Bullet Hell SHMUP video game series, hinting that the teleportation mechanic may have taken the party to Gensokyo, the land in which the Touhou series takes place. *Through the games files, it can also be assumed that the teleportation mechanic would be used to go back through time. This can be seen through the many sprites of characters with a youthful appearance, as well as the appearance of Jin Hauser, the father of Dee who had died before even the events that took place in the Past in Creepypasta Land MV. Category:Games